


Strangers Like Me

by rovixxx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovixxx/pseuds/rovixxx
Summary: Sanghyuk is a new wolf living on the streets when he crosses into the territory of an established pack. Instead of chasing Sanghyuk away, the alpha of the pack decides to take Sanghyuk under his protection and teach him how to be a proper wolf.





	1. Lost

Sanghyuk is hungry. Really, really fucking hungry. He needs some food soon or else he'll lose control of his inner wolf again. He was hoping that he could work some chores at random places in exchange for quick cash, but he's been turned down at every location all evening. His last hope is to try and steal some food out of a convenience store. Sanghyuk continues walking down the block, mournfully looking for a potential store that would let him work for the night. Sanghyuk comes across a small ramen restaurant where he sees a tall man through the window that appears to be closing up shop for the night. Sanghyuk hopes the man has leftover food he could give to him instead of just throwing it away. Sanghyuk walks into the shop.

 

\----------

 

The ring of the bell on the door makes Taekwoon and Jaehwan look up from their tasks. A boy wearing tattered clothing walks in to the restaurant, "Hi, I was wondering if I could maybe do some work for cash or a meal? I..I could wash dishes and sweep the floors. I could take the old food you were going to throw out. Just for the night and then I'll be gone." Jaehwan and Taekwoon stay silent for a moment. Taekwoon turns to look at Jaehwan, who doesn't even break eyesight from the boy once, he turns back to look at the other's ruffled dark brown hair, dirt stained t shirt, and mud caked pants. A low rumbling breaks Taekwoon out of his silence, "Yeah, yeah sure. You can sweep and mop the floor if you want, while I make you some food." Taekwoon watches as the boy puts a hand over his growling stomach and looks down at the floor, suddenly finding the tile really interesting. Taekwoon hands the boy a broom, looks at Jaehwan one more time, and then disappears into the kitchen.

Jaehwan stares the other down for a moment as the stranger starts to sweep the floor. Without a word, Jaehwan gets up from the food he had been eating and follows Taekwoon.

 

 

\----------

 

Sanghyuk immediately releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He doesn't understand why the tension in the room was so thick, the way the blond man sitting down was staring at him made his wolf stir. If there was anything he's learned so far, is that direct eye contact was a threat to his dominance, a challenge his wolf won't back down from. Sanghyuk can't afford to risk this opportunity though, he struggles to force his wolf's anger back down. Despite how much the blond seemed opposing, the black haired man was willing to give Sanghyuk food. He just needs to keep his head down long enough to finish cleaning, eat his food and then be on his way.

 

\----------

 

In the kitchen, Jaehwan watches as Taekwoon handles the wok over a blazing fire. Taekwoon's attempt at ignoring the other fails as he exhales and says, "Yes?"

"What the hell is going on? That boy is just a pup, he can't even recognize his own kind." Jaehwan taps his nose. All werewolves have a distinctive smell and aura of magic around them. The fact that the boy can't tell that he is among other of his kind is a testament to how new he is. He doesn't even know how to sort through all the smells his now more advanced nose can pick up."He's starving, you can see as well as I, that he is barely keeping control over his wolf. He smells of a pack, what type of alpha would allow his newborn to wander around alone like this?"

"Some would Jaehwan, not everyone is like Hakyeon. We'll feed him and ask a few questions. The scent of his pack is faded, he hasn't been around them in days. He might not have a place to stay and depending on his answers I'll offer him the couch at home."

"Hakyeon is not going to like that. Sheltering him would imply that his alpha can't take care of his wolves. It's an offensive gesture that might spark war between our packs. You know this, Taekwoon what are you thinking?" The other just looks at Jaehwan and smirks, flipping the stir fry in the wok a few more times before placing it in a bowl and shutting off the burner. "What's so funny Taekwoon, in what way is this situation funny?"

"Because he reminds me of someone."

"Who?"

"Hongbin."

"Hongbin was different, he escaped his hunter family because he fell in love with a werewolf. We protected him for Wonshik, we already had established ties to Hongbin. That boy is a stranger. Feeding that pup is one thing, but sheltering him is a statement. Hakyeon won't agree to challenging another alpha openly like that."

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at Jaehwan, "Do you have doubt in your alpha's abilities Jaehwan? Do you question his choices? What a -"

"You know damn well that I would follow Hakyeon into hell." Jaehwan interrupted, "I just know he won't be happy is all, he won't let him stay to risk the peace we have."

"Then it's a good thing I don't have to listen to him now isn't it? Yes Hongbin wasn't a complete stranger when we took him under our protection, but both him and that boy were desperate when we found them. Both angry at the world for abandoning them and looking for a new place to start. Let's learn this boy's story before we make assumptions. We have to give him a chance just like we gave Hongbin a chance." With that being said, Taekwoon walked out from the kitchen and back to the front of the store. Jaehwan stood there a moment longer mumbling, even though he knew that Taekwoon could hear him, about how great it is for Taekwoon's omega ass to ignore Hakyeon's orders but the rest of them will suffer. With a insufferable sigh, Jaehwan follows his alpha's mate out to the dining area.

 

\----------

 

Sanghyuk had just finished sweeping the floor and was just about to mop when the dark haired man returns from the kitchen with a bowl of steaming food. Sanghyuk catches a whiff and sniffs the air some more, "Oh so he does know how to use his nose, I'm uugghh-" The blond man is cut off by the elbow that's jabbed into his side. Sanghyuk looks down, "I swept, and I can do whatever other chore you want me to do." The black haired man takes a chair off of the table and sets it down.. Sanghyuk shakily takes a seat. "Eat, I'll finish mopping for you. We will talk when you're finished." Sanghyuk goes stiff at the slight command in the others voice but manages to shake it off and to again tamper down his wolf's anger. For the past few months he has had to get use to constantly keeping the beast inside of him in check. His wolf does not like being told what to do, but for some reason his wolf isn't as bothered by it coming from this man as he normally would be. Sanghyuk doesn't dwell on that thought for long though, he has food now after a week of nothing and that is all that matters at the moment.

 

\----------

 

Taekwoon walks away, knowing that the new pup will feel threatened if a stranger just stares while he eats. He internally hopes that Jaehwan would get the hint. Whether or not Jaehwan does, they both start doing their own things until the new wolf has finished his meal. How long was he starving, Taekwoon thought, he had made enough stir fry to feed at least two members of his pack. Taekwoon grabs a chair and takes a seat at the table. "I'm Taekwoon and that's Jaehwan," Taekwoon points in the general direction of Jaehwan, as the blond walks from the bar of the restaurant and to join them at the table, "What's your name?"

"Sanghyuk."

"What brings you here Sanghyuk? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"N - no, I'm just passing through but I lost my wallet. I just needed food for the night. That's all."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Sanghyuk looks down at the table, hands worrying his chopsticks. "Yeah, I have a place to sleep tonight. Thank you for the food, I should get going now." Sanghyuk stands up in a hast and walks backwards towards the door, giving slight bows along the way. "Sanghyuk," Taekwoon stands up and takes a few steps towards Sanghyuk, "If you need another meal or an actual job, you can always come here. Take care please."

Sanghyuk nods and walks out the door into the night air. Taekwoon and Jaehwan are left staring after him, listening to the door's bell jingle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a story before, I have no idea what I am doing. With that being said, I've had this plot in my head for awhile now and this is my attempt to get it out. Besides, there's never enough VIXX werewolf AU's right? I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


	2. Calm Down

Almost every morning Taekwoon goes for a run through the city to get out some of his excess energy. His wolf gets so restless at times, it makes his working day easier when he's run for a few miles before starting the day. While running, he's been able to pick up slight hints of Sanghyuk's scent around the city.  Taekwoon can tell that Sanghyuk spends a lot of time at the local park and strangely enough, in front of his shop. It gives him hope that Sanghyuk will come back and take Taekwoon up on his word if he keeps visiting the restaurant at night. He'll have to figure out a solution soon, his mate is trusting him to handle it for now, but Hakyeon won't allow a new wolf belonging to another alpha roam his territory unchecked for long. He has another day or two at most.

Taekwoon goes through his entire work day barely focused on what he's doing. He keeps zoning out, worried about  how he is going to approach Sanghyuk. He's already dropped three different glasses because he wasn't paying enough attention. As he is closing up, having already sent his employees home to make up for them having to pick up his slack all day, a jingle from the front door catches his attention. Sanghyuk is standing at the threshold.

__________

"I was wondering if that job opening was still available?" Sanghyuk bounces from one foot to the other, looking half ready to bolt out the door if need be. "Yeah, you can start tomorrow if you want." Sanghyuk is still wearing the same clothes from last time. The boy was clearly starving and homeless, Taekwoon is surprised that Sanghyuk hasn't lost control yet. "Sanghyuk, would you like to come stay at my place for awhile?"

"No, thank you. I just need work." Sanghyuk feels uneasy, he was really hesitant on coming back here but he had no other options. His bouncing was getting a little quicker. He can't afford to stay at someone's house. What if he lost control of his wolf again? This man, Taek- something, Sanghyuk could barely  remember, is being so nice and Sanghyuk can't fuck that up.

Fed up with going on in circles, Taekwoon decides to make a riskier move. Knowing the potential threat of scaring the new wolf off again, Taekwoon says, "I know that you've been sleeping at the park. I know someone who could help you."

Sanghyuk looks down and away from Taekwoon, "No one can help me. I'm fine."

"I know that you're a werewolf Sanghyuk. I am one too. Your alpha is shit for letting you be out here on your own like this." Sanghyuk starts to back up towards the door slowly. Sanghyuk's face is frozen in a state of shock, "How?"

"I can tell by your scent and if you knew how to properly use your nose, you would have known what I am too. Please let us help you, Sanghyuk, you should be learning about your new abilities, not left to rot on the street by your alpha." Sanghyuk is confused and afraid, his wolf starts coming to the front of his consciousness trying to take over, he's losing control. Noticing his panic, Taekwoon starts to send off waves of magic towards the other. As an omega wolf, Taekwoon contains powers that allows him to calm down the wolves around him. It lessens the wolf's instinct and allows the man space to think clearly. Sanghyuk is a dominant wolf and the wolf's instincts can be overbearing at times. No one wants a werewolf running on pure instinct roaming the city, this is where Taekwoon's influence helps.  Once the first wave of magic hits Sanghyuk, his shoulders start to relax and his bouncing stops. Sanghyuk shakes his head and looks up at Taekwoon, eye to eye. Taekwoon can see the wolf if Sanghyuk's eyes, flecks of pink flashing in-between his brown irises. "No, it's too dangerous. I'm too dangerous."

Taekwoon has to keep Sanghyuk calm. Hakyeon will be here soon to pick him up from work and a dominant wolf meeting another dominant wolf, especially one that is already on edge, is never a pleasant occasion. Keeping Sanghyuk calm would help lighten the amount of testosterone the two will throw at each other. Taekwoon casts more calming emotions over Sanghyuk in an effort to keep him calm.

__________

 Sanghyuk starts to feel warm and fuzzy inside, like how he feels after he's had a few drinks right before he starts to feel truly drunk. Taek-something is walking towards him slowly, approaching him as if he were a wild animal. Sanghyuk supposes that he is, but he can't think straight while it feels like he's floating on air. Taekwwon is within arms reach and Sanghyuks starts to internally question, since when did this man ever smell this good? Sanghyuk takes in a deep breath to get more of the other's scent. The man takes hold of his shoulders and leads him further into the restaurant to a chair. Normally sitting while another is standing right next to him makes Sanghyuk uncomfortable, but for some reason it doesn't bother him right now. The nice man says something about getting him water, but Sanghyuk grabs onto his waist to prevent him from leaving his side. Sanghyuk buries his face into the other's stomach. Sanghyuk hears the front door of the store open but doesn't care enough to look and see who walks in.

Hakyeon is standing at the threshold, staring at another wolf holding onto his mate. Hakyeon starts to growl.

__________

Taekwoon realizes that he fucked up. He only meant to influence Sanghyuk enough to calm him some, but ended up overshooting it and made Sanghyuk high. He was so caught up in trying to get out of Sanghyuk's bear hold that he didn't even notice that Hakyeon was close, now the two dominant wolves are growling at each other. This is the exact situation Taekwoon wanted to avoid.

Feeling threatened, Sanghyuk stands up from his chair without loosening his grip on Taekwoon's waist. There is no trace of consciousness left in Sanghyuk's eyes, Its all wolf. Annoyed at being challenged and at his mate being in another's arms, Hakyeon takes a step forward and bares his teeth. Taekwoon keeps his eyes down so as to not add to the tension.

Hakyeon takes steady paces towards the new wolf, "Down." The compulsion of Hakyeon's command floods the room. Sanghyuk growls louder but releases his hold on Taekwoon. Taekwoon slowly backs away from Sanghyuk and kneels down as far away from the situation as the store allows him too. Even though he isn't compelled like others to follow the alpha's commands because he is an omega wolf, he does so out of respect.

Sanghyuk starts shaking his head in a very wolf like manner in effort to fight off the other's command when he hears, "Down," again. Sanghyuk instantly drops to his knees and feels the pressure in his head from ignoring the command lessen.  He instinctively keeps his head angled down, but the low growl rumbling from his chest never stops. Sanghyuk's wolf understands who is the more dominant between them and gives into a submissive stance, but that doesn't mean he's happy about it.

__________

"This is Sanghyuk, the wolf I told you about." Taekwoon explains while keeping his eyes down and angling his head up to expose his neck. The ultimate sign of submission. Hakyeon looks from Taekwoon and then to Sanghyuk. Closing the gap between himself and the new wolf, Hakyeon pets the other's dark brown hair, "Sanghyuk, calm down. Take deep breaths" Hakyeon's magic is gentler now, less angry, but Sanghyuk still feels the need to fulfill his request. Sanghyuk gulps for air. Hakyeon kneels in front of him and cups his face. Wolves don't regard personal space the same way humans do.  Hakyeon takes deep breaths hoping the other will match his pattern and calm down. Sanghyuk looses focus and zones out into subspace before he resurfaces as himself, his wolf instinct once again pushed into the background of his mind. He can always feel the will of the wolf, but sometimes like now, its easier to ignore it. His eyes have gone back to being completely brown again.

Once Sanghyuk's thoughts catch up he starts to panic again, he goes into a deep bow with his forehead touching the ground. "I-I'm...s-sorry. I'm so..sorry. I didn't mean to h-hurt you." Sanghyuk continues to repeat his mantra on loop, barely taking in anything that Hakyeon is saying until he hears, "Sanghyuk, look at me." Sanghyuk, fully panicked, looks Hakyeon in the eye, "Sanghyuk. Change." Sanghyuk feels a soaring pain shoot through his body and then everything goes dark.

__________

Taekwoon rises from where he was kneeling and walks over to Hakyeon, "Did he hurt you?" His mate asks while lifting his shirt to check for bruises. Taekwoon looks down at his abdomen and sees slight bruising and crescents where Sanghyuk's nails had dug in. All injuries that will heal before five minutes is even up, the perks of being supernatural. Taekwoon makes sure not to display any signs of pain, it will only piss Hakyeon off more. Taekwoon looks into Hakyeon's eyes, he doesn't need to see the green in Hakyeon's irises to tell that his wolf is agitated. Taekwoon feels for the bond between them and pushes the feeling of safety and love towards Hakyeon. Hakyeon leans his forehead onto Taekwoon's and basks in his lover's aura. The sudden confrontation died just as fast as it started.

Their moment is interrupted by a pained whine coming from across the restaurant. Sanghyuk had panicked so badly that the only way Hakyeon could calm him down was by forcing the other to shift into his wolf form. The man and the wolf were fighting over control and changing is a way to balance the soul out. The change is always painful and slow. It will take Sanghyuk around 20 to 30 minutes to completely switch forms. The sound of bones cracking and clothes ripping fills the silence of the space around them. Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon and with a tired sigh says, "We'll take him home and figure out what to do from there once he's able to shift back. Call the others and tell them to meet us at the apartment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the theme colors from the Day Dream Concert as their wolf eye colors. I hope you found the second chapter intriguing.


	3. Welcome

Hakyeon hands his car keys over to Taekwoon, "I'll go for a jog with him so he can let some steam off and clear his mind more. I'm parked just up the road towards the ice cream shop." Hakyeon bends down to start taking off his shoes and socks, Taekwoon realizes what kind of jog he actually meant. "Alright, the doors are already locked and the alarm set. The restaurant will be fine once you exit." Taekwoon gives him a peck on the lips, shuts off the lights, and leaves out the front door.

  
Hakyeon looks over to Sanghyuk who is coming out on the other side of the change. Sanghyuk stands on wobbly paws and tries to take a few steps towards Hakyeon before his legs give out. Hakyeon shakes his head and chuckles, new wolves never wait for their nerves to catch up. Just because the muscles finished reshaping doesn't mean everything on the inside has synced up. Hakyeon says to the wolf, "I'm going to change now too, we are going to go for a run and then to my apartment. Understand?" Sanghyuk gives Hakyeon a little yip and tilts his head, it's a good enough sign for the alpha. Hakyeon proceeds to remove the rest of his clothing.

There is little room for modesty when it comes to being a werewolf. A wolf has no need for clothes and the change is a lot easier to manage when there isn't any restrictive clothing getting in the way. Hakyeon closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and starts his change. Being an alpha of a pack has its benefits. He can draw upon the magic that flows through the pack to energize and speed up his shift. It takes him less than half the time it did for Sanghyuk. Hakyeon waits for the last tingles in his paws to die down before he stands up on all fours to his full height. Hakyeon pretends he isn't slightly annoyed that Sanghyuk is still taller than him in wolf form. Sanghyuk is a big wolf with bright pink eyes. He can barely see the fur color with the limited light he has access too, even with his supernatural eyesight. All he can tell is that the other's fur is dark. Hakyeon himself has a bright red fur coat, his wolf's body is built slim, as if made for the sole purpose of running. Hakyeon likens Sanghyuk's form to that of a burly bear, more so built for fighting than speed. Hakyeon walks up to Sanghyuk then points his muzzle towards the door, it opens and Hakyeon trots off into the night with Sanghyuk following behind him.

The strongest part of all werewolves' magic is the ability to shift and to form packs. What little magic they have outside of that is more subtle. Nothing that can be worked deliberately, it's a magic that gives slight influence to the things around them. Two wolves walking around the city will appear as two innocent dogs to a passerby, unless the passerby is specifically looking for wolves wandering the street. A door will conveniently open when one on four legs needs to get past. The magic is geared toward keeping werewolves hidden in plain sight.

Hakyeon leads Sanghyuk through his favorite route to take in the city when running as a wolf. Sanghyuk stays flanked to his right hind leg, his wolf has accepted Hakyeon's dominance over him. No longer perceiving Hakyeon as a threat and allowing the one in charge to make the important decisions, Sanghyuk's wolf can truly enjoy the run. Sanghyuk opens his mouth and rolls out his tongue, jokingly mocking the older wolf for running so slow. Hakyeon speeds up faster to see if the young pup can keep up.  
__________

When Taekwoon arrives at the apartment, the rest of his pack is already gathered there. He see's their shoes set by the door and hears them all in the living room. No doubt they heard him enter even over the ruckus they're making. They all have keys to Hakyeon's and his apartment. The alpha's home is a safe place for the pack, and members are always welcomed at any hour. Jaehwan spends more time here than at his own apartment down the hall, he has all but formally claimed the guest bedroom as his. Hongbin and Wonshik only disappear back to their own apartment a floor down for whenever they want to fuck.

Taekwoon removes his shoes and walks to the living room. Jaehwan and Hongbin are gathered way too close to the TV playing Mario Kart, and Wonshik is sprawled all over the couch typing away on his phone. The sight of normalcy distracts Taekwoon from the original reason of why he called them here.

Wonshik looks up from his phone, "Hyung, hey. What's the reason for the meeting? Is it that rogue wolf you told us to watch out for?"

Taekwoon replies, "He's not rogue, he's just new and lacking guidance. For some reason his alpha deems it fit to allow him to roam the streets without teaching the boy how to properly manage his wolf. Hakyeon is out with him right now. They should be back soon enough."

Jaehwan asks, "How was he?"

"Not good, he looked so run down. He's stressed and scared. He freaked out when he lost control over his wolf and let his instincts take over. I tried to console him some, but I just made him high off my magic. Then all of that was thrown out the window when Hakyeon showed up. Sanghyuk was so anxiety stricken that Hakyeon had to force a change out of him just to get him to calm down." Taekwoon rubs at the back of his neck, his negative emotions trickling into the pack bonds. Hongbin stands and walks over to his hyung to give him a hug. Taekwoon continues, "Hakyeon is trying to bond a little more with Sanghyuk so he'll feel safer when they come here. I'm going to make dinner for everyone."

The mention of food gets everyone's minds temporarily off the idea of a new wolf coming to their den soon. They all fall into a natural flow of working with and around each other to make a meal. Living in a house full of werewolves, there is never a shortage of steaks and tonight Taekwoon grills up enough for a small army.  
__________

Hakyeon notices that Sanghyuk is slowing down but decides to run him around the trail one last time before heading home. Hakyeon leads Sanghyuk up through the back stairs of their apartment complex. Luckily no one spotted them trotting up to the third floor. Hakyeon sends a message through the pack bonds for someone to get the door. Jaehwan opens the door making sure to stand clear to allow the two wolves to pass by. Sanghyuk's body language instantly changes when he walks into the room full of other more dominant wolves. He tucks his tail and lowers his head, subconsciously growling out of anxiety. Hakyeon turns and stands over Sanghyuk, he lightly bites Sanghyuk's ear to get him to stop. Sanghyuk does but his posture does not change.

Hakyeon motions for Sanghyuk to continue following him to his bedroom. There Hakyeon changes back to human. Hakyeon feels agitated after having to change more than once in such a short time frame. His skin is sensitive and his entire body aches. All he wants is to eat and sleep. "Come Sanghyuk, I'll introduce you to the others."  
Hakyeon walks back out into the living room wearing nothing but loose shorts, his skin still too raw to tolerate a shirt. His eyes shining bright emerald green from the effort he put into changing back so soon. Sanghyuk takes timid steps behind him and lowers his head once he's fully in the room.

Hakyeon looks at his pack and says, "This is Sanghyuk, the wolf that crossed into our territory. He doesn't seem to know what crossing into our borders unannounced entails. For now we will feed him and give him a warm place to sleep. He is a guest and will be treated as such. When he is able to shift back, we will ask where he comes from." Hakyeon looks down at the wolf laying next to his ankles, "Sanghyuk, I am Cha Hakyeon, alpha of this pack. You've met my mate, Jung Taekwoon. My second in command is Kim Wonshik followed by Lee Jaehwan and Lee Hongbin." As their names were mentioned, each person gave a greeting to Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon rises from the couch and says, "Well dinner is finished and if you're ready to eat, food is in the kitchen." Taekwoon walks into the kitchen with everyone close on his heels. The small kitchen table is no where big enough to fit them all so the pack migrates back to the living room with plates piled high. Hakyeon makes a plate for Sanghyuk and leaves him to eat in the kitchen so the young wolf won't feel defensive having to eat in front of strangers.  


The pack in the living room eats comfortably, conversing over their day. It isn't until Sanghyuk sticks his head out of the kitchen in curiosity that they realize how late it has gotten. They all have jobs to work in the morning. Hakyeon and Taekwoon bid their members goodbye as they leave to their own apartments for the night. Hakyeon walks Sanghyuk to the spare bed room. "You will be safe sleeping here for the night. I give you my word that no harm will come to you from me or mine. You are under our protection. Rest easy."

Hakyeon leaves Sanghyuk in the guest bedroom and walks to his own. Taekwoon is already laying in bed, Hakyeon wastes no time in joining him and taking his mate into his arms. Taekwoon softly presses his lips against Hakyeon's. The kiss is fleeting, when Taekwoon pulls back he says, "You're doing a good thing helping that pup out."

Hakyeon sighs, "I'm just worried what actions his alpha will take. I don't want a fight, but I will defend what is mine. I know I should hand Sanghyuk back over, but I don't want to. I'll be damned if I take him back to the very same leader that left him out in the cold. If Sanghyuk doesn't want to go back, I won't make him." They lay in comfortable silence until Taekwoon leans back in for another kiss. When Taekwoon starts to pull away again, the grip on his waist tightens some and Hakyeon deepens the kiss. They stay that way for awhile until they slow down to a natural stop, both of them too tired to take it any further. Still in each other's arms, they fall asleep.  
__________  
The young wolf hops onto the bed and lays his head down on his paws. It is the first time, in a very long time that he feels truly safe. He sleeps peacefully through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a lot longer and with a lot more pack interaction. The set up is coming to a close and things will start to pick up soon.


	4. A New Pack

Hongbin awakens because of two things. The first is because he  can hear Wonshik in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. The second and more prominent reason is because of his dick. It's been awhile since he last woke up with morning wood. Hongbin looks over at the clock and sees that it is 5:00am, a whole two hours before he normally even starts to consider the idea of getting up. Hongbin is surprised Wonshik even got up to get himself some water, no one loves sleep more than that man. Hongbin decides that if his problem is going to have him up this early, he might as well make the most of it.

Hongbin runs a hand down his chest and into his boxers. He grabs the source of his problem and gives it a soft caress. He closes his eyes and focuses on sending the feeling of arousal through his mating bond to Wonshik. Surely he'll get the hint and come help with Hongbin's current situation. Hongbin uses his unoccupied hand and places two fingers on his tongue. He wets them thoroughly before teasing the rim of his entrance. He eases those two fingers in and rubs against his walls. His body relaxes to the familiar stimulation as he stretches and preps himself. Hongbin lets out a pleased sigh as he gradually picks up the speed of his ministrations, getting carried away. He forgot all about the request to his mate he just made and he starts to chase his own release. Hongbin started to stroke himself more erratically before he adds a third finger to feel more full. He angles his hips upwards to try and hit that bundle of nerves he knows will send him over the edge. Unfortunately, while in this position, his fingers aren't long enough to reach. Hongbin whines out of frustration.

"Hongbin." Hongbin opens his eyes and sees Wonshik standing at the foot of the bed. His hands freeze as his eyes lock with Wonshik's intense gaze. Being on display like this makes Hongbin's heart beat impossibly faster.

 "You couldn't have waited for me to return? Were you just that desperate to come?." Wonshik questions, pulling off his shirt as Hongbin admires the sight of the other's tattoos. Hongbin never gets tired of seeing the ink on Wonshik's chest, his cock gives a slight twitch of anticipation. Wonshik removes his sweatpants and stands fully nude, "Would you rather I sit here and watch?" He crawls on the bed, Hongbin opens his legs wider as Wonshik settles in between them. "Or would you rather I fuck you?"

Hongbin's only reply is to place a searing kiss on his lips. Wonshik responds with equal fever while he uses the hand that isn't supporting himself to softly wander over Hongbin's body, catching a few times on his nipples. Wonshik abandons the kiss in favor of taking off Hongbin's shirt, he then trails his kisses downwards. Hongbin's breathing increases in intensity the lower Wonshik gets. Wonshik mouths at the clothed member and makes Hongbin gasp. Wonshik fingers at Hongbin's waistband before he tugs at the boxers to remove them. Hongbin's cock curves towards his stomach, already leaking pre come. Wonshik moves back up to gently suckle at Hongbin's neck as Hongbin lets his nails graze over the muscles of Wonshik's back.

Wonshik leans away and reaches for the nightstand. He slicks up his cock with lube before lining it up to Hongbin's entrance. Instead of pushing inside, he ghosts over the rim a few times until he hears Hongbin huff, "Wonshik, I will not beg." Wonshik laughs but relents his torment and breeches the tight ring, cutting off whatever sass Hongbin had prepared. They both moan at the sensation. Wonshik sets a hard and steady rhythm, Hongbin groans, "Fuck, _a-ah_ , Wonshik." With each thrust Wonshik can feel Hongbin clench around him tighter and tighter. Wonshik nuzzles the side of Hongbin's neck as he continues to fuck into the other smoothly.

Their mating bond is wide open from their connection, they each can feel the other's pleasure on top of their own. Hongbin can feel everything that Wonshik can and vice versa. It soon becomes too much for Hongbin and he makes a grab for his cock and strokes himself in time with the rhythm. Wonshik gets lost in Hongbin, he leans down for a kiss and bites Hongbin's lips. Hongbin places his hands in Wonshik's hair and moves his hips to meet Wonshik thrust for thrust.

He's barely able to let out a warning before he comes, letting out an unintelligible moan of what sounds closely like Wonshik's name. Hot white ribbons shoot out and land onto his and Wonshik's chests. A few moments later, Wonshik pulls out and strokes himself until he releases all over Hongbin's cock and lower belly. The air between them is filled with their pants, both coming down from their high.

 After Hongbin is able to capture his breath and realizes the state that he is in, he grimaces. "Ugh," Hongbin groans, his inner clean freak wanting to do nothing but take a shower. Wonshik laughs before laying down on Hongbin's chest, intentionally spreading more of the mess between them. Wonshik kisses his mate until Hongbin can't take anymore of the sticky come between them, and pushes him off to make for the shower.

Wonshik stares at Hongbin's ass as he walks away, and he feels lust start to pool in his lower belly again. Hongbin was only three steps away from the en-suite before Wonshik was there, crashing their lips together. Wonshik takes him against the wall. The second time drawn out slowly in order to savor every stroke. They eventually make it to the shower where Hongbin refuses a third round before they wind up in the kitchen.

Hongbin sits at the kitchen island watching Wonshik cook. "Wonshik what do you think of that boy Hakyeon hyung brought home?"

"I'm wary of him, a wolf like that with such little control and is so far away from his pack has to have baggage. I have to hear why he's here before I can have a true opinion though." Wonshik turns off the stove and starts plating their omelets. He turns to face Hongbin and serves him his plate. Hongbin takes a bite before speaking, "I agree, but we have to help him you know? He doesn't seem to have anyone else. Everyone needs help adjusting in the beginning."

"What about his pack and his alpha? That's where it loses me, they are supposed to be the ones helping him. What makes him our responsibility? We can help him by taking him back to where he belongs. It doesn't matter what I think though, Hyung will decide what to do with him."

"You know he'll listen to our input before he makes a final decision. But it's clear which way he leans given that he has already granted Sanghyuk protection. Think about it though, would he be out here alone in the first if his pack cared about him? We might not be doing him any favors by taking him back. I just want to know his story, where ever he comes from."

"I see that point but I still feel off about the situation. I'm sure we'll figure it out tonight. Until then, what do you have going on for today?"

"I have a photo session at 11:00 this morning for a wedding. Then I'll probably come straight back home."

"Okay good, I'll probably just work from home then. I don't need to meet with anybody at the studio, I can just touch up some songs here." They finish their meals before getting ready and going about their day.

__________

Jaehwan was faced with a free evening after finishing up with work early. He was able to end his last class before schedule and only two students visited his office hours. He called Hongbin to see if he could accompany him to a late lunch.

"Hello," Hongbin answers.

"Are you able to make it to hyung's  shop in about an hour? Is Wonshik free to come too?" Jaehwan asks.

"I can make it, I just finished a gig and I'm packing up now. Wonshik is barricaded in his studio so I doubt we'll be able to reach him."

"Oh well, he'll just have to miss out. I'll see you soon." They bid each other goodbyes before hanging up.

An hour later, give or take ten minutes, both men are entering into the ramen shop. They're there right after the lunch rush ended and before the dinner rush begins, so the restaurant is relatively empty. They sit at a table and tell their waitress to inform Taekwoon of their presence. A few moments later that said chef exits the kitchen and joins them.

"And what can I owe this displeasure to?" Taekwoon asks.

"We've come to see our favorite hyung." Jaehwan smiles. Taekwoon raises a skeptical eyebrow and huffs, "Yeah right, more like you two just want some free food. But that's too bad, we're all out of noodles."

Hongbin raises an eyebrow back, "You ran out of noodles? At a ramen shop? Don't you make them in house?"

"It's possible to run out of ingredients. Now go, you're taking up valuable space for paying customers."

"Paying customers who won't get any ramen, because you're out of noodles?"

Taekwoon knows defeat when he sees it. He gives up his antic and rolls his eyes, "Will it be the usual then?" Both of the free loaders nod in unison. Taekwoon flags down his employee and gives her their order.

Happy at the prospect of finally getting food thanks to his hyung, Jaehwan thanks him the best way he knows how. Puffing out his cheeks and using a voice to rival any toddler, Jaehwan says, "Thank you Taekwoonie hyung for feeding us." He follows his thanks with various finger hearts and kissy noises.

Taekwoon makes a disturbed face before ignoring that thing on his left and asking Hongbin about his photography appointment today.

"It was hell. Nothing was ever perfect enough for the bride, we changed locations more than three times. And on top of that, one lady from the bridal party would not stop flirting with and touching me." Hongbin shivers thinking back to the events from the day. "I'm glad to have escaped when I could. They invited me to the reception but they weren't paying me for that. So I of course bailed for here."

"For something that you in turn are not paying for?" Jaehwan laughs out.

Hongbin throws a look towards Jaehwan but spares him of any comment in favor of paying attention to the three ramen bowls arriving to their table. They eat while most talking about trivial things until their phones all give out a notification almost in unison. Hakyeon has messaged their group chat.

**_Be at home by 8pm tonight._ **

They all look back at each other, it seems that the rest of their day has already been planned.

__________

Later on in the evening, the pack is gathered in the living room of their alpha's home. Everyone is seated around the coffee table playing a card game. Hakyeon has already bid Sanghyuk to change back, and now they're just waiting for him to finish.

Sanghyuk shakes with tremors brought about from the change. To him, it feels worse coming back to human than going to wolf. He looks around and takes in the clean guest bedroom while he tries to steady his breathing. He doesn't remember much. He's always left with giant holes in his memory whenever the wolf takes charge. He puts on the clothes that were left for him on the nightstand and walks into the hallway. Sanghyuk reaches a curve that leads into the living room and he hesitates. He doesn't want to walk in on what looks like a peaceful moment. He stays hidden and stares before he hears, "Sanghyuk it's okay, come in." Hakyeon never even looked up from his cards. Sanghyuk shuffled slowly into the room.

He feels like a burden, from eating their food to sleeping in their beds, and now borrowing clothes. Sanghyuk doesn't know if he'll ever be able to pay them back. Before Sanghyuk's anxiety can snowball into another panic attack, Hakyeon motions for him to sit on the floor at the coffee table with them. Sanghyuk drops down in the open space between Taekwoon and Wonshik.

"Sanghyuk, how are you feeling?" Taekwoon asks carefully.

"G-good, I think. I...How did I get here? I don't ever remember much when th-the wolf is in charge."

Taekwoon turns his body towards Sanghyuk, "You started to panic and Hakyeon made you calm down. You were as a wolf for a little over a day now. We brought you home with us."

Sanghyuk blinks in confusion, "Wait...what? The full moon isn't for another 2 weeks though, how?"

"Oh Sanghyuk, the full moon calls to us but we don't need her to shift. We have the magic to switch forms whenever we want too." Hongbin explains lightly.

Sanghyuk looks down in contemplation and in the barest of whispers says, "I didn't know that. I've never changed outside of the full moon before." He looks back up at everyone in the room, careful not to make eye contact, "Thank you all, I don't know how I can ever make it up."

Hakyeon says, "We won't ask for much, just that you explain what led you here to us. Starting with the name of your alpha." Sanghyuk takes a deep breath, he feels the presence of magic reminding him of a past command. "He forbade me from speaking his names to others."

Hakyeon frowns, "Can you write it?" Alpha's commands are always precise and meant to be followed, but sometimes its possible to play with the semantics. Sanghyuk was told he couldn't speak about it, not that he couldn't write about it. Sanghyuk thinks about that action. When the same foreboding magic doesn't make itself known, Sanghyuk nods his head. He's given paper and pen and writes down his alpha's name. Hakyeon reads it aloud, "Minhyuk? As in Kim Minhyuk? I've met him once or twice before at council meetings. I know that he should be capable enough to handle a new wolf, although he clearly isn't. Sanghyuk how old are you?"

"Nineteen."

Wonshik slams a hand on the table, visibly angered, "That's way too fucking young, how long ago were you turned? What happened?"  

Wonshik's sudden outburst makes Sanghyuk flinch back in fear, bare his teeth and growl. The look Hakyeon throws him, makes Sanghyuk choke on his growl. He gathers himself back up as Hakyeon throws the same look to Wonshik and says, "It is too young, but Wonshik, let's try to get the whole story before we make judgment calls. Continue Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk answers, "Seven, no...eight months I've been this way. I snuck out of my house to go to a party. When I was heading back home a few hours later...I was attacked. It felt terrible, it h-hurt so much. I don't remember a lot from that night other than laying there...knowing...knowing that I was bleeding out, dying. I didn't know what attacked me. When I woke up, I was in a cage." Sanghyuk suddenly grabs his head in pain, magic punishing him for breaking a command. He was told not to speak about his beginnings as a wolf. Taekwoon puts a hand on his shoulder and that helps a little to distract him from the magic before it starts to fade. To avoid having another wave like that, Sanghyuk writes down the rest.

Hakyeon reads to the pack how Sanghyuk was kept in a cage for weeks along with two others. They all had similar experiences of being attacked in the middle of the night and awoke in their respective cages. They were told what to expect from their new life and to forget about ever returning to their old one. When the first full moon came, one of the other two with Sanghyuk didn't survive their first transition. The survivor and Sanghyuk were taken out of their cages and allowed to have a room together in their alpha's house. Their circumstances made them fast friends. During that time Sanghyuk learned that it was the pack's second in command that attacked and turned him. Sanghyuk's friend was caught breaking a rule and was promptly executed a little over a week ago. It was what made Sanghyuk decide to flee.

He was commanded never to tell anyone who his alpha is, and the circumstances of his turning.  He was told  he could never leave his pack's territory, but his alpha never sealed that specific order with magic. Minhyuk drilled into Sanghyuk's head that new wolves don't last long without their pack. Sanghyuk truly believed him but took the risk anyways. Sanghyuk ran away, looking for quick jobs and living on the streets for a week until he met Taekwoon and Jaehwan that night.

"This isn't right." Hakyeon closes his eyes, placing down the sheet of paper. His breathing is heavy, he is trying to not let his anger over the situation get to him. When Hakyeon speaks again, his voice is gravelly, "I will notify the council of this. Sanghyuk, everything that has happened to you is illegal." Hakyeon ticks his fingers as he mentions each crime,  "Changing you without consent is illegal. Changing you at your age is illegal. Keeping you in a cage, executions without notifying the council, all of it is fucked up and very, very much illegal. There is something going on in Minhyuk's pack and there will be a stop to it. You are not going back there. We will find you a new place to relocate."

Sanghyuk looks up at Hakyeon in shock, "You aren't going to make me g-go back?" Sanghyuk's eyes begin to tear up.

Hakyeon opens his eyes, they flash a bright green before they dim back to their normal brown, "No. Even if I have to put him down myself, his rule over that pack will come to an end. No one else will suffer the way you did. You should have been given the choice to take on this life, you should have been taught how to handle your wolf. Things will get better from now on I promi-"

Hakyeon is unable to finish his statement. Sanghyuk crumbles into ball and lets out a terrible sob. Sanghyuk is grabbing at his head again mumbling barely intelligible phrases of "make it stop," and "it hurts." Everyone jumps to their feet in shock.

Hakyeon leans over Sanghyuk and demands, "Sanghyuk, breathe. What's happening? Talk to me."

Sanghyuk grits out through his teeth, "He's summoning me to come back. He must o-of realized that I-I've run away. Please don't ma-make me go. I don't want-t to g-go  back." Sanghyuk leans up and grips the front of Hakyeon's shirt. Sanghyuk's head starts to pound once again with the heaviness of a command, the magic compelling him to follow his alpha's wishes. Sanghyuk continues to plead as Hakyeon tries to console him. Taekwoon subtly tries to send his own magic to help alleviate Sanghyuk's pain.

None of it works, Sanghyuk gets up on shaky legs and heads for the door compelled to go back. He is barely able to take two steps before Hakyeon pulls him back to the floor, pinning him down. Sanghyuk lies on his back fruitlessly struggling in Hakyeon's hold. The alpha is older and infinitely stronger than him. Hakyeon looks at his pack members and says, "I'm not going to let him go back there. I can break this compulsion if I claim him. If there are any objections we can talk about it later."

When no one makes a move against Hakyeon, he looks back down at the new wolf under him. Hakyeon draws upon his magic and puts authority into his words,  "Sanghyuk, I'm going to claim you so that Minhyuk can't reach you anymore. You have to consent to it though, it will not work unless you agree to be a part of us." Sanghyuk struggles to comprehend the green eyed wolf's words. Hakyeon can see the pain in Sanghyuk's eyes pleading for help from him. It's all the consent that he needs.

 Without anymore preamble, Hakyeon leans down and bites Sanghyuk's neck overriding and breaking the new wolf's connection to his previous pack. Simultaneously magic flows from Hakyeon, creating a new bond between himself, his pack and Sanghyuk. They all feel the wave of magic pulse through them signifying a new link. Sanghyuk's whole body feels like it's on fire. Being suddenly and forcefully ripped from one pack and then claimed by another is a harsh disrupt to the soul that takes a physical toll on the body.

Hakyeon releases Sanghyuk and sits up. He helps the newest member of his pack to his feet.

Sanghyuk rubs the already healing bite mark on his neck. The experience was painful but worth it because the constant pounding in his head is gone. In its place he can feel a positive energy that flows through each member of his new pack.


	5. Emotions

Sanghyuk lies in his bed and analyzes everything that's happened to him over the past 72 hours since he was inducted into a new pack. Yet again he finds himself in a new situation with new strangers and he feels as though he has no control. In order to avoid feeling depressed about his unstable life, Sanghyuk forces himself to think of the good that's happened to him within the past few days. He is mainly grateful to be free from Minhyuk. He can finally breathe easy without the fear of breaking one of his multitude of rules. Even better, Sanghyuk has a new alpha to abide by that so far has been nice. He's given Sanghyuk a bed, some clothes and always makes sure he has something to eat.

Being in this new pack, Sanghyuk was not use to having the magical connection between himself and the rest of his pack open 24/7. Another new thing that he must learn to accept and get use too. The members of Minhyuk's pack were always closed off and distant, no one allowed their connection to the pack to stay open. Hakyeon's pack is the opposite, Sanghyuk feels the subtle presence of the others all the time. He receives waves of magic washing over him sporadically, giving him insight into how certain members of his new pack are feeling.

His thought process is interrupted by Taekwoon asking him to come eat dinner. Sanghyuk walks out of his room and follows the sound of talking to the small dining area. Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jaehwan are seated at the table, there's a place set for him. Sanghyuk wordlessly sits in the empty chair, grateful that he isn't directly next to Taekwoon. Taekwoon is very nice, but Sanghyuk tries to stay clear of him ever since that night in the ramen shop. He still doesn't understand what Taekwoon did to him, all he remembers is the feeling of haziness and he would like to avoid that feeling again. His wolf on the other hand longs for Taekwoon's closeness, Sanghyuk is too terrified of what his wolf might do to inspect that feeling any closer. So for now, he'd rather just avoid.

Sanghyuk hesitates to make a grab for any food, even when the others start eating, until Hakyeon places a steak on his plate and simply says, "Eat." Sanghyuk doesn't feel any compulsion behind his alpha's words, but he understands an order when he hears one. With his wolf casually spurred on to carry out his alpha's request, Sanghyuk begins to eat. He barely finishes his first steak before Hakyeon piles two more onto his plate.

"How did the meeting with the contractor go hyung?" Jaehwan asks.

Hakyeon finishes his bite before responding, "Good, the foundation is nearly complete. We'll be able to get our first view inside the house soon."

"It'll be nice for all of us to live together again. I'm excited to see what the house looks like in actuality, not just on blue prints."

Hakyeon smiles at Jaehwan before looking to his newest wolf, "Sanghyuk, we're building a new house on the outskirts of town that will fit all of us. Including you, if you so choose."

The aforementioned wolf was so focused on eating that he wasn't following the conversation at all, hearing his name snapped him out of his food trance, "What?"

"We're having a house built to accommodate us all, there's a room with your name on it if you choose to stay with us." Hakyeon repeats himself.

Sanghyuk opens his mouth then closes it. He's at a loss for what to say, It hits all at once, how much he feels like a burden. All the positive thinking he did earlier does not amount to anything when it can't override this feeling that's making his stomach twist and turn. He's grateful, yes, for everything they have done for him so far, but what has he done in return? He's taking up space, eating their food and all for nothing. They are being so nice to a Sanghyuk who is essentially a stranger. Sanghyuk opens his mouth again, "I –don't know what to say. Thank you." Sanghyuk meets everyone's eyes individually for a brief second  before dropping his gaze down to his plate.

Taekwoon tilts his head in a wolf like manner, "Sanghyuk, you're not a burden. You are part of our pack now, and we help each other out."

Sanghyuk snaps his head up and stares at Taekwoon, "How..." He's unsure how to finish his question.

"I can feel you through our bonds. We all can. You're kind of a loud thinker, you project yourself out to us a lot."

Sanghyuk thought he was at a loss for words before, he is completely rendered speechless now. He knew he was spiritually connected to his pack, and that is was a more open connection than he was used to, but he had no idea that he was unconsciously sending them information. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize– didn't realize that I was doing that. I'll try to stop."

"It's fine really," Hakyeon assures, "It took Hongbin awhile to gain a good handle on pack bonds when he was still a young changeling too. We'll help you with it. Your magic will come more naturally to you as you get older, you'll get better at censoring yourself through the bonds."

"I would like that. In the other pack everyone kept their connection shut down, not like here. I knew the magic between us all was there, but I was too afraid to try and what, tap into it I guess?"

As far as Sanghyuk knows, the magic that flows between the members of the pack binds them all together spiritually. He doesn't fully comprehend it, never had a true reference to guide off of. Over the past couple of days he occasionally gets waves of magic from a random pack mate so strong that he can barely discern his own feelings from theirs. Sometimes it's too much and It leaves him agitated. He should of figured that he was sending them information back too. His initial panic gives way to newfound excitement to learning how to control his magic better.

"How about this, tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp I will show you how to 'tap into', as you put it, the ties that bind us. Sound good?" Sanghyuk nods his head to Hakyeon's offer and goes back to eating. They all finish their meals having discussed nothing more serious than the weather and their days before migrating to the living room and by happen stance started watching a movie.

Hakyeon and Taekwoon hogged the main couch to themselves, leaving Jaehwan in the love seat to one side and Sanghyuk in the arm chair on the opposite side. For the first time in a long time, Sanghyuk is really enjoying himself. He can't even remember when was the last time he was able to sit down and relax with friends like this.

"Sanghyuk, pause it. I'm going to grab some popcorn." Jaehwan says as he stands.

Sanghyuk's blood freezes for a split second before it starts to boil, he stands to his feet and catches Jaehwan's eyes. It was very minuscule, but it was there, the command in Jaehwan's voice. Sanghyuk's wolf spirit would not take orders from another wolf he didn't believe to be higher in rank than him. Sanghyuk growled at Jaehwan in warning.

Jaehwan is offended that a pup so young would stand to challenge him. He will not back down until Sanghyuk submits to him. He gives Sanghyuk a glimpse of his wolf, his irises turning blue. With the wolf at the forefront, Jaehwan answers Sanghyuk's growl with one of his own. This is going to be fun, Jaehwan thinks.

They continue in their stalemate, each refusing to look away first and admit submission. Hakyeon watches carefully from the sidelines. He had to place a hand on Taekwoon's shoulders to stop him from interfering. _This was bound to happen sooner or later, they might be able to settle it this way. I won't let it escalate to physical blows tonight,_ Hakyeon told his mate through their bond.

Sanghyuk can feel the edges of his mind start to fade out, signaling that his wolf was starting to take over his consciousness. Sanghyuk couldn't bring himself to care, his body was tense and he feels his heart pounding with adrenaline. He stands to his full height and takes a few steps closer. Jaehwan takes a slight step back and his growls become more feral.

Sanghyuk is steadily advancing towards Jaehwan and Hakyeon has seen enough.  Hakyeon takes a deep breath and draws upon his magic and puts strength into his voice, " **Stop**." The wave of compulsion freezes Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. They both simultaneously turn to their alpha and drop their eyes, submitting to the strongest wolf in the room without question. The results remain undetermined as both of them lost focus due to a third party.

Sanghyuk can feel the presence of his wolf lessen some, his mind clearing out. Hakyeon looks at both of his short tempered wolves, "You can fight this out another night. I will not have you two ruining my furniture, nor cause us to get a noise complaint. Jaehwan, **go home**. Sanghyuk, **go to bed**." Hakyeon allowed his magic to settle over the room fully before he made a move for his bedroom. Taekwoon following closely behind saying a soft goodnight as he passes the others by.

Jaehwan, frustrated, walks to the entry way, puts on his shoes and stomps to his own apartment. Sanghyuk is left in the living room alone. He drops to his knees and tries to stop his body from trembling. He tries to push down the anger of his wolf half. All he wanted was to make a good impression so that they would keep him here, and he's ruining it because he can't keep his temper in check.

__________

Hakyeon walks into their bedroom, he sits on the mattress heavily  and groans, "Jaehwan's going to be so insufferable about this." Taekwoon stops at the foot of their bed and looks down at Hakyeon, "What was that about? I missed what set Sanghyuk off."

"Jaehwan gave Sanghyuk a command when he told him to pause the movie."

 "I'm guessing Sanghyuk's wolf doesn't believe Jaehwan to be more dominant than he," Taekwoon rolls his eyes,  "He seriously jumped at Jaehwan over something that trivial?." Taekwoon walks from the bed towards their closet to change into his night clothes.

"It's the principle Woon, you know that. Sanghyuk had to either accept Jaehwan's authority over him and do as he was told, or challenge Jaehwan. We saw which one he chose." 

Being an omega gave Taekwoon blissful ignorance when it came to the constant rank gauging that the dominant wolves have. It's not in his nature to care about pack hierarchy and his placement within it. As an omega wolf, he more so cares for the wellbeing of the pack. He only understands as much as he needs too when it comes to how dominant wolves think,  "I know, I know, wolves and their control problems. Jaehwan is significantly older, a new pup should be nothing. Why wasn't he able to make Sanghyuk submit to him right away?"

Taekwoon walks back over to the bed from the closet adorned in a plain white t-shirt and boxers. He stands in  between Hakyeon's thighs and places his hands on Hakyeon's shoulders. Hakyeon looks up and pulls Taekwoon in closer from the waist, having his mate lean onto himself.

Hakyeon answers, "I think Sanghyuk might be more dominant than Jaehwan. Once he figures that out, he's going to be pissed, having a significantly younger wolf ranking higher up than him. It should be fine for now though, Jaehwan is still has more experience and it'll be a while before Sanghyuk lives up to his potential and can actually make Jaehwan yield."

"I forgot how troublesome new wolves were. All of these superiority complexes are going to give me a headache."

"You've never had a headache in your life," Hakyeon leans back to lay on the bed, pulling Taekwoon down with him. He rolls over until he's hovering over Taekwoon and nuzzles into his neck.  Hakyeon whispers in the other's ear, his voice full of honey, "You're endowed with supernatural gifts remember?" Hakyeon slides his knee up Taekwoon's leg until it reaches his crotch. Taekwoon lets his hands roam freely on Hakyeon's chest for a brief second before smirking and pushing Hakyeon off of him. Hakyeon, unprepared, falls off the bed with an undignified squawk.

Taekwoon smiles, "Right, I also forget my own strength sometimes."

Hakyeon snaps his teeth at Taekwoon in jester before hopping back onto the bed and pinning Taekwoon down by the hands. He leans down and nips at Taekwoon's lips. His hand wondering the area his knee just graced, only this time, he wasn't knocked off.

__________

Sanghyuk is pacing the living room back and forth in anticipation of his training with Hakyeon. He stalls when he hears a door open and then footsteps coming towards him from down the hall. When he's face to face with Hakyeon, he can't help but to rush out his words "I'm sorry Hyungnim. About last night, I don't know what got over me. I promise it won't happen again. I can do –"

"Sanghyuk it's fine, no one is angry with you. This is why we're here, to work on your control, come, follow me."

Sanghyuk follows out of the apartment and up the stairs to the roof. The roof is pretty barren, the only thing occupying the space is a small garden in the corner, of which Sanghyuk can see small sprouts of new planets growing.

Hakyeon stands in the center, "Come stand beside me and do as I do." Hakyeon spreads his legs shoulder width and drops his center of gravity into a stance. He brings his hands up in front of him as if he were trying to deflect a punch coming at him. Sanghyuk stands next to Hakyeon and adopts the same position.

Hakyeon starts to move his arms in wide graceful circles as he slowly twists his body. Sanghyuk tries the same but his movements are a lot more sloppy. Hakyeon looks peaceful as he allows his body to glide and flow into different stances, he makes it look easy, almost as if he were dancing. Next to him, Sanghyuk is jerky and a lot less confidant with his body. An offensive sight when compared to the beauty of Hakyeon's poise.

After a few moments, Sanghyuk recognizes that they're doing the same movements over and over again. He no longer needs to look at Hakyeon to guide him. He instead focuses his gaze onto the skyline, and watches the sun rise. His mind is clear. He barely notices Hakyeon stopping and assessing Sanghyuk, occasionally re positioning his arms to flow better. Sanghyuk isn't sure how long they do this, but his muscles are relieved when Hakyeon allows him to stop and sit down.

Hakyeon sits cross legged with his eyes closed, taking deep and steady breaths. Sanghyuk, sitting directly in front of him tries to do the same thing. He realizes for the first time that since they began, he hasn't felt the insist prodding of his wolf instincts. The constant anger that simmers in his hind brain.

Hakyeon always finds relief and calmness whenever he does Tai Chi and mediates, he was hoping it would do the same for Sanghyuk. It appears that it has worked some, because the boy's frantic heartbeat he heard when they first arrived to the roof has slowed down to a more steady pace. He's glad that Sanghyuk isn't as jittery as he use to be when in Hakyeon's presence. As an alpha, Hakyeon wants nothing more than to have his wolves feel completely safe when he's around. To have complete trust in him to ensure their protection.

Hakyeon opens his eyes and sees that Sanghyuk is trying to mediate as well. Sanghyuk's brow is furrowed in concentration. Cute, Hakyeon thinks. This boy is so young to have to go through so many hardships, he doesn't deserve any of this. "Sanghyuk," the one called opens his eyes, "I want you to tell me what you think it means to be in a pack. You have to have an idea about that before you can start to understand pack magic."

Sanghyuk taps his hand against his knee in thought, "Well, I guess it means safety? I mean in the wild, wolves band together because there's safety in numbers. Right?"

"You are not wrong, but there's more to it. Being in a pack brings so much more than just safety. A wolf should find support and comfort within their pack. We have to open ourselves to be connected to each other spiritually. We are a family. As your alpha, it is my duty to make sure the pack stays healthy and safe."

"My Mom is like that, she was always there for me." Sanghyuk swallows the lump in his throat.

"When was the last time you talked to your Mom, Sanghyuk?" Hakyeon grabs Sanghyuk's hand and holds it.

"Not since that night. We –we fought and I snuck out of the house and then...then –yeah. It was against the rules anyways. Minhyuk said it wasn't wise to contact our families, they'll just think of us as monsters."

"Sanghyuk no, you can talk to your Mother. She's probably worried sick about you. It's true that you cannot tell her about your nature now, but you do not have to cease all contact."

Sanghyuk looks at Hakyeon's tan hand on top of his. His hand is physically bigger, but he can't help but to feel small in Hakyeon's grip. "I...I," Sanghyuk takes a deep breath, "I will call her one day, but I don't want to scare her. I want to be more in control."

"That's good, you both deserve closure.  For now though, I'm here. I know you haven't been exposed to the greatest example, but this is what an alpha is suppose to do. The pack and myself are here to give you support. Ask me whatever questions you have." Hakyeon pats Sanghyuk's hand a few times before leaning back to his original sitting position. The sun is high in the sky now and the day has officially begun, but Hakyeon is needed no where more than here right now. He gives Sanghyuk a second to think out a proper question.

"You said that it was possible for me to filter what I send and receive through the pack bonds, how can I do that? No offense but you all are still practically strangers, and I am grateful to be a part of the pack, but I don't exactly what you all in my head."

"Close your eyes, I want you to focus on the bonds you have with our pack. In your mind's eye imagine the magic connecting us together, get a feeling for it."

Sanghyuk closes his eyes again and concentrates. His magic rouses as he consciously reaches out to connect with the pack. He feels Hakyeon first,  then Wonshik, Jaehwan and Hongbin. Taekwoon is within the pack but he isn't within the pack hierarchy, it's like he's off to the side. He can visualize all of them standing together on a field, everyone is shrouded in a visible aura. He reaches out further and explores each of them one by one. He can sense a separate link among the mated pairs that he does not have access to. Sanghyuk sees that everyone's individual magic spreads out and mixes with each others.

"Now, I'm going to tap into your aura, I want you to try and keep me out. It's hard to describe what to actually do, you just have to keep trying until you get it right. I find that imagining closing a door works for the most part."

Sanghyuk perks  up at the challenge and waits. The cover and constant swirl of pack magic around him lulls him into a trance like state until he feels a slight push on his magic. Sanghyuk feels the sensation of excitedly running through the forest on top of freshly fallen snow, chasing after a rabbit, breath billowing out from a snout into the dry winter air. Sanghyuk realizes that Hakyeon sent him a memory. Before he can get too caught up into it, Sanghyuk concentrates on blocking the older wolf out. He imagines his aura forming a bubble around himself, he manages to muffle out Hakyeon and the rest of the pack. He can still feel them on the other side, but he can't feel anything from them anymore.

Sanghyuk starts to strain at keeping the barrier up between him. Each second that goes by, he struggles harder and harder. Sanghyuk starts to visibly sweat before he hears Hakyeon say, "Breathe."

Sanghyuk releases a breath he did not realize he was holding. He wasn't able to keep the barrier up but he still feels nothing from the pack. He looks up in slight alarm at Hakyeon.

"It's okay, you probably just exhausted your magic, its normal, it happens. You just need a good meal and some rest to bring it up to speed. The more you practice, the easier it will be to maintain. Soon it'll be as easy as breathing. You did a good job though Sanghyuk, you catch on quickly."

The feeling that goes through Sanghyuk is a new one, his wolf revels in the praise he receives from his alpha. He wants to try harder and become better. "I want to be able to shift outside of the full moon, I want to be able to remember and control myself. I hate that I can't."

"You and your wolf are two parts of a whole residing in the same body. When you were changed, your human instincts were overridden by that of the wolf. Whenever you panic, your wolf instincts take control and puts your human half in the back seat. You're still you, but just with your human morals cut off. You do things the way a wolf would. This is why you barely remember anything when that happens. Your two sides are off balance. You have to learn how to get your human conscious and your wolf instinct into sync. When you do that, you'll be able to control your wolf and shift whenever you want."

"What happens if I don't?"

"Those that can't control their wolf counterpart eventually lose their minds to it. They become ravenous beasts thriving off instinct only, no conscious thought behind their actions. They have to be put down."

Sanghyuk pales, "How...how long until that...happens?"

"Normally a little over a year. Sanghyuk," Hakyeon gives a look of sympathy, "you have nothing to worry about, I understand that you are 8 months old, but I will help you gain control of your wolf. The fact that you are here right now trying and haven't gone crazed yet, is proof enough of your strength. Now, let's go get some breakfast. We'll be here same time tomorrow okay."

Sanghyuk is comforted by those words but it doesn't completely clear his paranoia. And the thought of what happened with Jaehwan last night doesn't sit well with him either. Sanghyuk can feel his wolf approaching the forefront of his mind, killing the doubt that lingers. His wolf reminds him that he now has a reliable pack that will help him out, Sanghyuk for the first time agrees with his wolf spirit.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to finish this chapter, but here it is. The next chapter will not take as long, I already have most of it done. I have found writing this to be extremely relaxing, and it boosts my spirits when I see that people actually enjoy it. Thank you!


End file.
